<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Knighted by tygermine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111750">Knighted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/pseuds/tygermine'>tygermine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dramione Drabbles [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, POV Teddy Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:49:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/pseuds/tygermine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy just wants his Aunty Hermione to be happy.</p><p>Prompt: “She didn’t need to be saved. She needed to be found and appreciated, for exactly who she was.” - j. iron word</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dramione Drabbles [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hermione's Personal Library 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Knighted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>There was something about Aunty Hermione that fascinated Teddy Lupin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he was young, it was her hair. He could stare at it for ages, watching the way it bobbed around in waves of curls. It reminded him of mermaids, the nice muggle ones, that Uncle Harry would tell him about when they had bedtime stories.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Teddy grew older, he began to notice that Aunty Hermione was always alert. Her wand was never far from her hand and sudden noises were a bad idea when she came to visit. She never sat back in her chair - always on the edge as if ready to jump up and run any second now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would hear the other adults talk about her in hushed voices whenever she’d left after a visit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s too thin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She needs to go outside more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She needs to meet someone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, Teddy wasn’t sure who this person was Aunty Hermione had to meet, but he felt he needed to help. If only to see Aunty Hermione smile, which was something very rare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Teddy Lupin turned sixteen and was finally allowed to go out without adult supervision, one of the things he liked to do was visit Aunty Hermione at her house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was small with a tiny garden filled with wildflowers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would show up on a Saturday morning, do some garden work and then join Aunty Hermione on a blanket under the oak tree in the corner of her garden. There she’d always have a book ready for him to read, and the stories were always new and exciting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Teddy wondered how someone with such good taste in books and amazing hair was living alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aunty Hermione,” he asked one late summer afternoon under the tree. “Why do you live alone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who says I do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes and huffed a sigh. “You do. I know you do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there something wrong with living alone?” Hermione asked, a small smile playing on her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it lonely?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like the peace and quiet. And with you coming to visit me, I can’t get lonely.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need to have another wedding. Aunty Molly was complaining that she wanted to have another wedding, but all the young people were already married. Except you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, do you want me to get married for Molly’s sake?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. No, it… it would be nice if you had someone to get married to, you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well Teddy, if you’re so invested in this wedding of mine, what do you plan to do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Teddy lowered his head and bit his lip. He recalled eavesdropping when Granny’s sister came to visit. They kept talking about a Draco character and from what he could deduce, this Draco fellow needed to get married.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aunty Hermione, I have just the person. Are you free tomorrow night?” Teddy’s mind was already planning what to serve. “Come for dinner tomorrow night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione, not one to break a young man’s heart simply nodded her agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great. Brilliant.” Teddy leapt up from the ground. “I have to go. See you tomorrow!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gran had made a face when Teddy explained why he needed the dining room to be free the following night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t want Aunty Hermione to be alone all the time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’re trying to rescue her, like some white knight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not? I can be a knight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Teddy, your Aunty Hermione doesn’t need a knight or to be rescued.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But she looks sad, all the time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your Aunty Hermione has high standards that keep her alone. If she just lowers them, I’ve a list of suitable men.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking we’d invite Draco as her date.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His Gran had nearly fallen off her chair laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I think that would be a very nice thing to do. Draco might actually be a good match for her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think so?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s the only one I know who can keep up with her wit and at the end of the day, we need someone who understands and appreciates us. That, Teddy, is true love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s now an amusing anecdote that the adults tell when they want to make him blush. Matchmaker Teddy, they call him. He’d had to work an entire summer to pay for the broken crockery from the dinner he’d put together for Aunty Hermione and Draco.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d heard them shout from the other side of the house when they’d realised what he’d done. It was so entertaining, he kept setting them up until one night the shouting was absent from the meal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he’d asked his Gran why they’d stopped shouting, she’d smiled, patted his hand and said in the condescending way that adults use when they’re trying to be nice, that one day he’d understand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Teddy Lupin stood in a forest in his finest robes and a big smile on his face as he watched his Aunty Hermione and his cousin Draco exchange rings and kisses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d given Aunty Molly the wedding she wanted and Aunty Hermione was no longer alone. He felt like a knight that had rescued the princess from her tower and set her free to live a good life. If it gave him a certain strut that night, the adults were too busy enjoying the reception to tease him about it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>